Dr Who?
by Scription Addict
Summary: Boyds been throwing a tantrum, he needs to apologise, and quickly. Boyd/Grace. For Joodifs Birthday.


Dr Who?

* * *

For Joodif, may you have many, many more happy birthdays. xx

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

* * *

He didn't bother to turn on the lights, he just dropped down heavily on to his sofa and ran his hands through his hair, sighing loudly as he did so. After a few minutes of contemplation he pulled his mobile phone from his pocket and stared at the small screen. He sighed again, before unlocking the phone and proceeded to type a message.

_To Doc._

Hi It's me, obviously. I'm sorry I shouldn't have shouted, not at you, well not at anybody, but especially not at you.

_From Doc._

Apology accepted, but why am I any different from anyone else?

_To Doc._

You know why, don't make me spell it out.

_From Doc._

Spell what out? Confused?

_To Doc._

Why confused?

_From Doc._

Um, because you're not making any sense, please elaborate.

He smiled at the response, and decided to play along with her game.

_To Doc._

Oh you want to play games, well if it makes you happy I'll say it.

_From Doc._

Say what?

_To Doc._

You know what.

_From Doc._

You're confusing me again, what's wrong with you tonight? And again, say what?

_To Doc._

It.

_From Doc._

Are you smoking something from the evidence room, or are you drunk?

_To Doc._

I'll stand on the roof of your house and shout it if you like.

_From Doc._

Nope, still not making sense.

_To Doc._

Okay enough of the piss taking, I'm fucking crazy about you, as you well know.

_From Doc._

What?

_To Doc._

I'm crazy about you, you want me to make it clearer, I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU, that clear enough for you.

_From Doc._

He waited for a reply, and waited, and waited. At one point he actually thought she may have got in her car and be on her way to visit him, after a repeat of last night's performance, he thought. But she never showed up. At some point he must have dozed off waiting, because when he woke up and looked at the clock it was 3.45am. He looked at his phone but had no new messages and deciding it was too late to text her again, he made his way to bed.

* * *

The next day he was in work slightly later than he usually was, a combination of a bad back from falling asleep on the sofa and a desire not to go to work and eat humble pie after his temper tantrum the previous day. He knew damn well he'd have to say something, to apologise and he hated that.

He could see her sat in her office, already engrossed in the file on her desk, a number of open books scattered around her, she looked up at him briefly, but then looked back to her files, without even a smile for him, very unlike her.

He hung up his coat and then made his way into her office, knocking lightly before walking in and closing the door behind him. She again glanced up, but didn't acknowledge him.

"What's up with you?"

"I could ask you the same thing?"

"What? Why? For Christ's sake what have I done now?"

"Oh' well where shall I start? How about the way you treated the team yesterday, you spoke to Spencer like a naughty school boy, then you moved on to Cat and Eve, and then you saved the best till last, me! Not only did you ridicule my work and question my judgement, you also belittled me in front of the entire team by suggesting I had a schoolgirl crush on the suspect."

"I know, I behaved terrible, all because I didn't get the result I wanted, I will apologise to them."

"To them?"

"Yes to them."

"Do I not deserve an apology?"

"Oh come on Grace, I told you last night how sorry I was, what else do you want me to do?"

"You told me last night?"

"Yes I told yo…"

"I never bloody saw you last night."

"You were expecting me to come around? That explains a lot."

"Yes I expected you to come around, and what does it explain?"

"I thought you might have come over."

"Really? You verbally abuse me in front of the entire team and then expect me to come crawling over to your place."

"I said I was sorry Grace."

"Are you on another planet?"

"What's wrong now?"

"When did you bloody say sorry?"

"Last night."

"I didn't see you last night, and I certainly never spoke to you."

"Okay, okay, it was a text, but it was still an apology."

Grace immediately grabbed her phone. "Nothing!"

"What? You've probably deleted it by now."

"Nothing Boyd! If you're not man enough to apologise at least don't lie about it."

"This is bollocks, give me your phone?" He grabbed her phone and scrolled through the messages and could see the last message was from before the so called team briefing. "But you answered me."

"I bloody didn't."

"You did! I still have it on my phone, you were trying to wind me up, wanted me to tell you I loved you."

"Listen to me Peter, I did not receive or send any texts yesterday evening."

"Did you leave your phone where someone else could have got hold of it?"

"No, I had it with me all evening because I thought you might call."

He grabbed his phone and walked around to where she was sat. "Look it's still on my phone, when you never replied to the last text I thought you might come over, I thought my luck was in, then I fell asleep and woke up at about 4am."

Grace scrolled through his messages and could clearly see the messages and responses on his phone. "Boyd, how many Doctors numbers do you have stored in your phone?"

"Two I think, you and Eve….." At that moment they both looked up into the briefing area, Eve was sat on the edge of Spencer's desk, she was nibbling the end of a pencil and as soon as his eyes met hers she smiled gently at him, she blushed a little, but continued to hold his gaze. "Oh shit! What have I done?" He looked at Grace who was desperately trying to supress a large smile.

The End


End file.
